New Life
by Initial D 0326
Summary: can't make a summary mianhamnida.. /bow/ XIUTAO fanfiction


Title : A New Life

Chapter 1 : Goodbye Korea

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
- Huang Zitao [20]  
- Kim Minseok [18]  
- and others

Support Cast :  
- Park Yoochun  
- Kim Junsu

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

- HAPPY READING -

- Busan, South Korea

- Motel [room number 68]

- 22.30 KST

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan yang dilayangkan pada pintu kamar berwarna cokelat gelap itu berhasil membuyarkan perhatian seorang pemuda China yang tengah terfokus pada acara televisi di hadapannya.

TOK TOK

"Astaga.." Ia mendesah pelan. Ia mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju pintu kamar sewaannya dengan setengah hati. Salah satu tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu cokelat itu perlahan.

CKLEK

"Hai tampan," seorang wanita yang terbilang cantik menggoda di sana menyapanya ramah dengan sedikit desahan yang terdengar menggairahkan dalam nadanya.

"Huh?" Pemuda China itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak memanggil petugas pelayan kebersihan kamar," pemuda itu baru saja ingin menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum wanita berpakaian minim di hadapannya itu menahan pergerakannya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dengan kesan menggoda. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Nona?" Tanyanya terdengar datar. Seingatnya, ia tak memesan pelayanan apapun di motel tempatnya bernaung kini.

"Tidak, tidak, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Apakah kau butuh pelayanan jasa penghilang stress tampan?" Tanya wanita itu. "Aku bisa memuaskanmu jika kau boleh percaya," lanjutnya. Pemuda berdarah Chinese itu tertawa pelan sebelum menampilkan sebuah seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud menyinggung, aku tidak yakin akan tertarik padamu," ucap pemuda itu terdengar dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Coba tebaklah sendiri,"

"A-ah? K-kau.. Gay?" Tanya wanita itu tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu," pemuda tampan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh sementara wanita cantik lawan bicaranya membuka mulutnya kaget. "Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," ucapnya. "Wow, dan lihatlah! Ini sudah masuk waktu tidurku, selamat malam,"

BRAK

Pemuda tampan itu menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Namun tak beberapa lama, ia segera membuka pintunya cepat.

"Ah Nona," ucapnya. Wanita cantik itu masih tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tersenyum tipis kali ini. Berharap jika pemuda tampan dengan surai bleach-blonde itu berubah pikiran dan menyewanya.

"Berubah pikiran tampan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi informasi jika penghuni kamar nomor enam puluh sembilan itu tak tertarik pada wanita,"

BRAK

Wanita cantik itu mendengus sebelum menendang pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh pemuda tampan itu pelan.

"Kau tampan, tapi kenapa kau menyukai lelaki? Gila!" Cibirnya pelan.

"Hey! Aku mendengar itu!" Sahut pemuda tampan itu sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tampan, tapi apakah kau tidak bisa membedakan mana cleaning service dan wanita cantik sepertiku eoh?" Ucap wanita itu pelan dengan menatap pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu tak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut pemuda itu lagi.

"Sungguh, dunia mulai gila," ucap wanita itu pelan sebelum melenggang pergi berusaha mencari pundi-pundi uangnya di tempat lain.

- 23.00 KST

Pemuda bersurai bleach-blonde di sana tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya kali ini. Acara televisi yang semakin membosankan membuatnya merasa jengah. Pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengatupkan kedua matanya erat berusaha memperoleh kualitas tidur yang maksimal walau cukup larut ia terlelap. Hembusan napasnya yang teratur tiba-tiba tertahan ketika pintu kamar yang sengaja tak ia kunci itu terbuka cukup keras.

BRAK

"Nggh?" Ia tersadar walau sedikit kikuk. Salah satu tangannya tergerak mengusap sebelah matanya yang terasa berat. "Kris?" Ucapnya serak.

KLIK

PATS

Salah seorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya itu menyalakan lampu kamar yang ia tempati walau sedikit redup.

"Hai, Zitao, maaf mengganggu tidurmu," ucap seseorang. Pemuda China itu mengangguk dalam kantuknya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, hangat dan ramah. Zhang Yixing.

"Yixing Ge, kalian dari mana saja?" Tanyanya pelan. Yixing hanya tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju pemuda blonde yang terserang kantuk itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu kami dari mana, coba tanyakan pada Leader kita," ucap pemuda bernama Yixing itu lembut sebelum membantu pemuda yang ia panggil Zitao itu bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Terbaring.

"Kris, kalian dari mana?" Tanya Zitao. Pemuda yang ia maksud masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada lorong kamarnya. Ia terdiam sebelum berucap.

"Kemarilah Minseok," ucap pemuda jangkung bernama Kris itu. Ia mulai memasuki kamar nan redup di sana dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Zitao lagi. Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda yang berada di belakangnya lembut sebelum mengajak pemuda bersurai lavender itu duduk di salah satu ranjang di sana.

"Jadi, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu," buka Kris santai setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelah Zitao. "Aku dan Yixing pergi menjemput adik kita," ucapnya. "Namanya Kim Minseok, dia adalah adikku dari Jaejoong Eomma," lanjut Kris tenang seraya merangkul bahu pemuda Kim yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Wow, kau tak pernah bercerita tentang adikmu yang menggemaskan itu Kris," ucap Zitao menatap kagum pemuda bersurai lavender di sana.

"Yeah, aku sengaja merahasiakannya darimu," ucap Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Huh?" Sebelah alis Zitao terangkat. "Aku? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Pervert," tanggap Kris acuh. Zitao menggeram pelan. "Sudahlah, waktu kita hanya sedikit untuk beristirahat dan Minseok," pemuda Kim itu menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Ayo beri salam pada Zitao," titah Kris terdengar lembut.

"Hai," ucap Minseok singkat. Hanya itu? Kedua alis Zitao bertaut.

"Wow, Kris, apakah adikmu sedikit err, pendiam?" Tanya pemuda bleach-blonde itu.

"Haaaah," Kris menganggk pelan. "Sedikit," jawabnya pelan. "Sudahlah, jika ingin berbincang kita lanjutkan esok hari," ucapnya sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. "Selamat malam Minseok," pemuda bernama Kris itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengusak lembut surai halus sang adik. Minseok hanya mengangguk. "Ayo Yixing," pemuda Zhang di sana tersenyum sebelum baranjak dari ranjang Zitao.

"Selamat malam Zitao, Minseok, sampai bertemu esok pagi," ucap Yixing hangat sebelum menarik senyum khasnya. Minseok kembali mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum tipis tercipta di sudut bibir miliknya. Kedua pemuda bernama Kris dan Yixing itupun akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar nomor enam puluh delapan di sana. Minseok menghela napasnya pelan sebelum melepas backpack hitam miliknya dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari ranjang yang ia tempati.

"Jadi, kau adik seorang Wu Yifan?" Tanya Zitao. Perlahan rasa kantuknya seakan menghilang seiring dengan keberadaan Minseok yang berada bersamanya. Minseok mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak mengubah nama keluargamu?" Tanya pemuda China itu lagi. Minseok mulai menatap lawan bicaranya itu lekat.

"Entahlah," jawabnya. Kedua alis Zitao kembali bertaut.

"Maaf, apa kau keberatan dengan pertanyaanku?" Minseok berkedip beberapa kali sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Tidak," jawab Minseok. "Aku hanya tak habis pikir dengan ayahku yang sekaligus menjadi ibu Kris Hyung, hanya itu," wow. Zitao membulatkan mulutnya. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang baru ia dengar dari pemuda Kim itu.

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu?" Tanyanya. Minseok tersenyum tipis sementara Zitao menatapnya lekat.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku tak menyangka kalau ayahku lebih memilih menikah dengan seorang mafia seperti Tuan Wu," Minseok terkekeh pelan sebelum membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang yang terasa sedikit keras itu. "Kau tahu? Gender mereka berdua sama bukan?" Zitao mengangguk. Ia membenarkan penuturan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau menyesal menjadi anggota keluarga Wu?" Minseok menoleh ke arah Zitao sekilas sebelum menatap kembali langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tidak," ucapnya. "Aku hanya sedikit kecewa," dari tempatnya kini berada, Zitao dapat melihat bagaimana Minseok menghela napasnya pelan.

"Apa yang mengecewakan menurutmu?" Minseok kembali menoleh.

"Saat kematian ayahku atau ibu Kris Hyung, ia tak ada di sana, hanya itu," kedua bola mata seorang Zitao membulat.

"Ah," tiba-tiba Zitao ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kris ketika mengetahui kematian seseorang yang dikabarkan dibunuh itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika korban pembunuhan itu adalah ibu tiri Kris. "Saat itu, kami memang tengah berada dalam sebuah misi di Beijing," ucap Zitao. "Aku tidak tahu jika kabar yang kami dapat saat itu adalah kabar tentang ayahmu," lanjut Zitao lemah. "Maaf,"

"Tidak apa, kejadian itu sudah mulai bisa kulupakan," tanggap Minseok lirih. Air muka Minseok berubah sedikit pucat kali ini. Mungkin lampu kamar itu terlihat redup, namun Zitao dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Minseok yang menampakkan sebuah kesedihan di sana.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zitao terdengar lembut. Minseok menoleh seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah, kau tahu? Aku masih belum percaya jika aku akan memasuki dunia kalian," ucap Minseok lemah. "Maksudku, yeah, kalian hidup sebagai mafia dan aku, harus masuk ke dalam dunia itu," Zitao mengubah air mukanya. Datar.

"Kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut untuk tidur," ucap Zitao berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Minseok. Jika boleh jujur, Zitao sedikit sensitif dengan topik pembicaraannya tentang dunia yang ia geluti itu. Ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah ke arah saklar lampu yang nampak lusuh di dekat pintu. "Selamat malam Minseok," ucapnya. Minseok hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman pelan sebelum menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis dari motel sederhana itu.

KLIK

Lampu kamar itu akhirnya padam. Zitao menghela napas pelan dalam langkahnya menuju ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia mulai berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar membelakangi Minseok sebelum mengatupkan kedua matanya.

"Minseok, jika kau ingin tahu, pada dasarnya, aku, Yixing dan kakakmu, Kris, tak ingin memasuki dunia seperti ini. Seperti halnya kau, kami terjerumus dalam dunia ini karena tak ada pilihan lain," buka Zitao pelan. "Jika boleh berharap, mungkin kami bertiga lebih memilih untuk menjadi penduduk biasa seperti halnya kau. Namun di sisi lain kami tak bisa Minseok, kami telah terjerumus terlalu dalam," ucapnya. "Dan ini terdengar sedikit kejam mungkin, tapi tak ada salahnya kau mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan," Zitao menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Sadarlah Minseok, semenjak kau bertemu dengan Kris, bahkan kami, hidupmu sudah tak terbilang biasa,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minseok yang sepertinya masih setia terjaga. Tidak terdengar nada kantuk di sana.

"Saat di mana kau bertemu dengan Kris, saat itu pula kau bukanlah seorang Kim Minseok yang bernaung di bawah pelukan ayahmu lagi Minseok. Kau adalah salah satu anggota dari kami," jawab Zitao. "Dan jika aku boleh meralat ucapmu tadi, kami bukanlah mafia," ucap Zitao pelan. "Kami adalah pembunuh bayaran," lanjutnya terdengar datar namun disertai seringai. Minseok membulatkan matanya kali ini. Ia tak tahu jika ternyata kakak tirinya itu merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang selama ini identitasnya sedikit dirahasiakan oleh ayahnya. "Minseok, kau harus mengerti jika inilah hidup barumu," Zitao terkekeh pelan kali ini. "Aku tahu, terkadang kenyataan memang sulit dipercaya, namun mulai saat ini cobalah realistis dengan apa yang ada di sekitarmu," Minseok menatap punggung Zitao kali ini.

"Bisakah kau memberiku contoh?" Pinta Minseok kali ini. Zitao berbalik agar menghadap ke arah pemuda Kim itu.

"Contohnya, adalah kehidupanmu saat ini Minseok. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kenyataan jika hidup barumu sekarang adalah tinggal bersama kami, para pembunuh bayaran," jelas Zitao tegas. Minseok menatapnya dalam sebelum mengangguk lemah. Keduanya saling bertumbuk pandang dalam kegelapan.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku menyinggung atau memandang remeh kalian, tapi apa lelaki yang bersama dengan kakakku itu juga salah satu dari kalian?" Tanya Minseok. Zitao terdiam sesaat sebelum bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu Yixing?" Minseok mengangguk. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika dia bukanlah pembunuh bayaran?" Zitao balik bertanya kali ini. Minseok terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Wajahnya tidak mencerminkan seorang pembunuh menurutku," jawab Minseok seadanya.

"Benarkah?" Zitao terkekeh kali ini. Mungkin banyak yang berkomentar seperti Minseok tadi. Namun tidak pada kenyataannya. "Kuharap kau tidak menilai seseorang melalui tampilannya, bagiku Yixing adalah pembunuh terhebat yang pernah kutemui," ucap Zitao menyeringai tipis.

"Ah benarkah?" Minseok mulai menatapnya antusias. Antara percaya dan tidak.

"Yeah, Yixing adalah pembunuh ulung menurutku. Terutama dalam membunuh serangga," Minseok tertawa saat itu juga. Zitao tersenyum melihat tawa pemuda yang baru ia kenal malam itu. Seperti alunan melodi lembut pikirnya.

"Apa hebatnya membunuh serangga?"

"Ah, apa kau pernah melihat seseorang menangkap dan membunuh lalat dengan sumpit?" Tanya Zitao mempraktikkan sebuah gerakan dengan salah satu tangannya. Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku hanya melihat itu di film," jawab Minseok. Zitao mengangguk sebelum berucap.

"Jika kau baru melihat adegan itu di film, kau akan melihatnya langsung lain kali,"

"Wow, aku akan menunggu saat itu," salah satu tangan pemuda Kim itu tergerak mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair dan Zitao nampaknya mengerti akan hal itu.

"Hey, kau mulai mengantuk," ucap Zitao. "Tidurlah, selamat malam Minseok," Zitao hendak berbalik membelakangi Minseok. Namun niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan.

"Selamat malam Tao," balas Minseok pelan seraya menutup kedua matanya. Zitao membeku. Untuk sejenak ia tertegun. Sejak tadi ia memulai perbincangan ringan dengan pemuda Kim itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar lelaki yang ia akui manis itu melafalkan namanya. Tao. Nama kecilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik memunggungi Minseok kemudian terlelap.

- 23.05 KST

Malam mungkin semakin larut. Namun pemuda Wu di sana masih tetap terjaga menatap keluar jendela sederhana kamar motel yang ia sewa dengan kedua bola mata karamelnya yang jernih. Langit malam kota Busan tak membuatnya bosan untuk melihat kelipan bintang yang terpampang di sana.

Malam ini nampaknya cukup banyak bintang yang tak malu untuk menampakkan diri. Jika pemuda Wu itu mampu menghitung banyak bintang yang terpampang di sana mungkin ia akan tersenyum puas atas kerja kerasnya yang berhasil menyusun nomor secara urut pada bintang di langit. Namun ketika ia tak mampu menghitung satu persatu bintang malam tersebut, ia akan tersenyum lebar karena itu menandakan banyaknya bintang malam yang terlihat malam itu juga.

Wu Yifan atau Kris, biasa ia disapa, sangat menyukai bintang dan rasi yang tercipta di langit malam. Salah satunya, Cassiopea. Cassiopea sendiri merupakan rasi bintang yang seakan membuat garis zigzag dan nampak seperti huruf 'W' dengan lima bintang utama yang bersinar paling terang di antara bintang lain.

Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat rasi bintang yang menurutnya mengagumkan itu. Ia teringat pada ayah dan empat orang temannya yang nampak seperti rasi bintang Cassiopea tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah ibunya atau ayah Minseok.

Walau mungkin Kris bukan darah daging dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, namun ia tetap menyayangi ibu tirinya itu. Ayahnya, Wu Yunho, selalu menanamkan padanya jika ia harus menyayangi sesama walau mereka bahkan tak punya hubungan darah sekalipun. Terkecuali target incaran untuk ia bunuh tentunya.

Ah sial. Ia kembali mengingat ayahnya. Dan jika ia mengingat ayahnya otomatis ia akan ingat pada Jaejoong, ibu tirinya. Dan jika ia ingat pada Jaejoong secara tidak langsung ia akan teringat pada Minseok. Dan jika ia teringat pada Minseok, secara otomatis ia akan ingat pada rasa bersalahnya.

Rasa bersalah yang terkadang mengusik ketenangan dirinya dalam segala situasi. Baik hari biasa (bebas tugas), atau dalam misi sekalipun. Ketika itu, Minseok masih berusia enam belas tahun dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana ayahnya terbunuh di depan matanya. Dan yang membuat Kris menyesal adalah saat itu ia tak dapat hadir dalam duka adiknya itu. Ia tak dapat merasakan kesedihan yang Minseok rasakan seorang diri di negara kelahirannya.

Sebagai seorang kakak, ia merasa kalau ia lari dari tanggung jawab. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau keluarganya saat itu tengah diburu oleh seorang mafia yang telah lama menjadi rival ayahnya. Ia menyesal karena dalam tahun yang sama ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Termasuk ibunya, Jaejoong. Ayahnya tewas dalam perjalanan kembali ke China dengan kemungkinan ada unsur kesengajaan saat itu. Tak lama, beberapa bulan setelah kepergian ayahnya, Wu Yunho. Ibunya menyusul dengan menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Namun acap kali ia mengingat masa lalunya, kepalanya terasa pening yang luar biasa. Ia meremat kepalanya kuat bersamaan dengan Yixing yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Astaga! Kris!" Pekiknya. Dengan langkah panik ia melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda Wu itu. "Ada apa Kris?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyanya beruntut. Yixing membawa Kris ke tepi ranjang mereka dan mendudukkannya di sana. "Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi Kris," pintanya. Kris semakin kuat meremat kepalanya.

"Arrrggh," erangnya tertahan. "Nothin Xing, just about my past," jawabnya lemah. Yixing menatapnya nanar seraya mengusap punggung pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu pelan.

"Kris, yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, dan hadapi masa depan Kris," tanggap Yixing lembut. "Jika kau teringat tentang Minseok, ayolah, setidaknya ia sudah bersedia membuka diri padamu Kris, dan lihatlah, ia akan ikut bersama kita ke China,"

"Tapi Xing-" ucapan Kris terpotong.

"Kau lelah Kris, cepat istirahat dan kita akan berangkat esok pagi,"

"Tapi Xing, aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi kali ini Wu Yifan," ucap Yixing final.

"Xing, aku-"

"No, cepat tidur," Kris menghembuskan napasnya pasrah sebelum Yixing membantunya berbaring pada ranjang single berukuran queen-size di sana. Pemuda Wu itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya ketika sebuah bibir lembut menyapa kulit wajahnya yang halus. "Selamat malam Kris,"

- 23.15 KST

Lima belas menit sudah ia mencoba mengatupkan kedua matanya. Namun sayang, sepasang mata lemon miliknya masih setia terjaga. Ia berulang kali mecoba memasuki alam tidurnya, namun nihil.

Ia bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir jika ia harus meninggalkan kehidupan normalnya yang yeah, biasa. Di pagi hari ia akan terbangun karena alarm hariannya, kemudian ia akan bersiap ke sebuah toko bunga tempatnya berkerja, setelahnya saat senja tiba ia akan pulang ke rumah Tuan Park yang selama ini berkerja untuk menghidupinya dan begitu setiap hari.

Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian saat makan malam tadi.

-Flashback on-

- Park's apartment, Busan

- 19.05 KST

Pemuda dengan mata indah berbentuk lemon itu terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar gonggongan anjing besar milik salah seorang sahabat mendiang ayahnya. Ya, setelah kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu, pemuda bermarga Kim itu kemudian diasuh oleh seorang pengacara yang dikenal low profile di kalangannya, Park Yoochun. Anjing peliharaan milik Yoochun mengisyaratkan jika sang pemilik akan keluar dari kamarnya dan siap untuk makan malam.

Minseok mengangguk dengan kebiasaan anjing itu. Ia mengusap bulu terawat milik Harang, -sang anjing- pelan sebelum mencuci tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk yang cukup besar berisi sup dari microwave.

"Minseok," panggil Yoochun ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Minseok menatap ke arah di mana suara itu berasal.

"Ya Ahjussi?" Sahutnya cepat sebelum meletakkan mangkuk sup panas itu di atas meja makan dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa Ahjussi?" Tanyanya ketika hendak melangkah menuju tempat di mana Yoochun berada.

"Ah, tidak," langkah Minseok terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun telah berada di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Ahjussi," komentar Minseok kesal ketika ia hampir saja menubruk tubuh Tuan Park yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu," ucap Yoochun seraya mengusak surai lavender Minseok pelan. "Dan, apakah Junsu sudah pulang?" Tanyanya. Minseok mendongak menatap wajah tampan Tuan Park yang tengah tersenyum ramah. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Belum," jawab Minseok singkat. Yoochun mengangguk sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di tempat duduk favoritnya, sementara Minseok kembali berkutat dengan mempersiapkan alat makan. Yoochun baru saja ingin meminum air mineralnya ketika Junsu tiba-tiba berteriak dari arah pintu masuk.

"Hyung! Aku pulang!" Itu suara Junsu, kekasih dari seorang Park Yoochun. Kali ini suaranya tidak terlalu melengking pikir Yoochun.

"Kau pulang? Masuklah," ucap Yoochun sebelum meminum air mineralnya. Hari ini ia terlalu malas untuk melangkah karena pekerjaan lapangannya sore tadi. Ia lebih memilih duduk dan menunggu. Tak lama, lelaki bernama Junsu itu telah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang ia istirahatkan pada bahunya. Yoochun meliriknya sekilas sebelum Junsu mengambil air mineralnya, kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Minseok," panggil Junsu pelan.

"Ya?" Responnya singkat setelah ia usai meletakkan sendok dan sumpit di atas meja. "Ada apa Ahjussi?" Tanyanya. Junsu tersenyum tipis sebelum berucap.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Junsu lembut. Minseok menatapnya penuh tanya. Siapa? Pikirnya. "You guys, come in," titah Junsu entah pada siapa. Minseok masih mencoba untuk menerka siapakah yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun ketika seseorang yang mungkin Junsu maksud itu memasuki ruang makan, Minseok seketika membeku.

"Permisi, dan hai Minseok," sapa orang itu. Minseok hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berkedip. Dari tempatnya terdiam Minseok dapat melihat di belakang pemuda yang menyapanya itu terdapat seorang pemuda lain bersurai hitam dengan sebuah dimple yang terukir di pipi kanannya ketika ia tersenyum.

"Hey Kris," sapa Yoochun ramah. "Long time no see eoh? You guys, come on take a seat whatever you want and dinner must began now," pemuda yang ia panggil Kris itu mengangguk sebelum mengambil langkah menuju salah satu tempat duduk di sana dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Makan malam baru saja usai beberapa menit lalu. Peralatan makan kotorpun juga sudah Minseok bersihkan seperti sedia kala. Namun, keempat orang di sana masih setia berlama-lama di ruang makan sederhana Tuan Park. Minseok baru saja ingin beranjak ke kamarnya, namun Junsu mencegahnya. Dengan setengah hati Minseok kembali duduk di kursi awalnya, di sebelah Kris. Ia hanya diam ketika mereka mulai berbincang ringan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap meja makan yang entah menarik dari sisi mana.

"Kris, aku terkesan karena kau akhirnya bisa mengerti bahasa Korea," ucap Yoochun. "Setidaknya, aku tidak harus memakai bahasa Inggris lagi ketika berkomunikasi denganmu," lanjutnya. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, kurasa aku memang harus mengerti bahasa Korea Ahjussi, bagaimana bisa aku berkomunikasi dengan adikku tanpa bahasa itu?" Yoochun tertawa renyah kali ini sementara Minseok hanya diam.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kris, Minseok mengerti bahasa Mandarin dengan bagus," timpal Junsu tersenyum ke arah Minseok.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris menoleh ke arah Minseok. Pemuda Kim itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus kalau begitu, aku tak perlu ragu lagi untuk membawanya ke China," Minseok mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku ke arah Kris.

"Chi-na?" Ulang Minseok.

"Ya, kau, aku dan Yixing akan ke China," Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, tujuanmu ke sini untuk menjemput Minseok?" Selidiknya. Kris mengangguk.

"Ya, aku berniat untuk membawanya bersamaku," entah mengapa Yoochun kurang puas dengan ucapan Kris. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Junsu yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Kau, ingin membawa Minseok ke China dan menjadikannya anggota mafia?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit menyindir. Kris tertawa hambar.

"Bukan itu maksudku," elaknya.

"Jadi? Berikan aku alasan yang tidak membuatku khawatir dan buatlah sebuah janji padaku," tantang Yoochun datar. Jujur, semenjak ia mengambil alih kepengasuhan Minseok, ia telah menganggap pemuda Kim itu sebagai anaknya. Wajar jika ia sedikit tak rela. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Ahjussi, alasan yang jelas adalah, aku kakaknya," ucap Kris.

"Tapi kau anak seorang mafia Wu Yifan," ucap Yoochun.

"Dan mafia itu adalah sahabatmu Ahjussi," sergah Kris. "Dan aku sebagai kakak memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya dan melindunginya,"

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku menggunakan alasan ini," air muka Kris berubah datar. "Ini alasan keselamatan," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Junsu. Kris menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di sebelah kirinya.

"Yixing akan menjelaskannya," ucap Kris. Yixing mengangguk sebelum berdehem pelan.

"Ya, ini soal keselamatan, beberapa hari lalu, aku dan salah seorang rekan kami tengah mengunjungi makam Tuan Wu pada sore hari, dan ketika aku sampai di dekat makam, rekan kami menemukan sebuah map folder berbahan mika berwarna merah dengan selembar kertas di dalamnya,"

"Apa isi kertas itu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ancaman," jawab Yixing singkat. "Surat itu berisi jika sang pengirim akan menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarga Wu, namun sang pengirim lebih mendetailkan maksud targetnya," lanjut Yixing. "Sang pengirim memberi sebuah clue dengan beberapa kata, seperti Kim, Korea, dan anak laki-laki, kemudian setelah aku melaporkan ini pada Kris, kami berspekulasi bahwa target yang mereka incar adalah Minseok," jelas Yixing. Minseok menatapnya tak percaya. Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Dan aku juga sempat berspekulasi bahwa pengirim itu adalah rival ayah dulu," ucap Kris. "Seseorang yang telah merenggut nyawa ayah Minseok," timpalnya lirih. Minseok meremat jarinya sendiri kali ini. Ia tak percaya jika pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi target dari seorang mafia yang telah membunuh ayahnya dan ayah tirinya. Junsu menggeleng pelan sementara Yoochun memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan.

"Jika itu alasan kalian, aku akan melepaskan Minseok," ucap Yoochun akhirnya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Minseok hendak bicara namun Yoochun memandangnya lekat. "Minseok, tolong mengertilah, ini demi keselamatanmu," potong Yoochun. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Minseok hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku lagi," bisik Yoochun. Junsu kini hanya mampu mengusap lembut punggung lebar pengacara itu.

"Minseok, ayo siapkan barang-barangmu dan aku akan membantu," ucap Junsu. Minseok mengangguk pelan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

-Flashback off-

Perbincangan pada saat makan malam tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan yang ada. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir jika ia tak mungkin tinggal di negara kelahirannya lagi. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi apa yang ada di hadapannya, kenyataan bahwa ia harus memulai hidup barunya dengan menjadi salah seorang anggota dari kelompok kakaknya itu. Ya, ia harus bisa berbesar hati dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan pemikirannya kali ini. Namun tak lama, kesadarannya mulai hilang dan memulai alam mimpinya.

To be continued or DELETE?

- review juseyo

MONGGO~

a/n : review kalian berarti besar untuk saya LOL


End file.
